


25 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 25 : "Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer Noël tout seul ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	25 décembre

**25 décembre**

Zoro profitait du silence du milieu d'après-midi de son appartement. Sanji était parti la veille pour rendre visite à son père et ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Tous ses amis étaient soit dans leur famille, soit avaient d'autres plans. Zoro devait lui aussi profiter de ce jour de congé pour rendre visite à son père, mais celui-ci l'avait appelé deux jours auparavant pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas chez lui. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose de dernière minute de prévu avec ses amis. Peu importait Zoro, c'était un jour comme un autre pour lui, et il aurait bien l'occasion de voir son père un peu plus tard. 

Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sanji. Il lui avait envoyé un message la veille pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé, et plus rien depuis. C'était bon signe, puisque ça voulait dire qu'il passait un bon moment avec son père. Ils avaient convenus qu'il lui en enverrait un autre juste avant de partir, et Zoro avait dans l'idée d'aller l'accueillir à son appartement. Il avait toujours son cadeau à lui donner, et ce serait mieux de le faire le jour-même.

La sonnette retentit. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne. Il avait bien envie de ne pas répondre, mais un second coup impatient l'obligea à se relever du canapé et à aller voir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de découvrir Sanji. 

— Tu es déjà là ? demanda-t-il.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Sanji, tout sourire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Zoro fut pris au dépourvu et ne répondit pas.

— Ça s'est pas bien passé ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, cherchant à comprendre.

— Très bien si.

— Tu ne devais rentrer que ce soir.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer Noël tout seul ?

Zoro ne sut quoi répondre.

— Tu me laisses rentrer ?

Zoro reprit ses esprits et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il remarqua qu'il portait un sac qui paraissait assez lourd.

— Mon vieux a cuisiné pour un régiment. J'ai amené des restes. T'as faim ?

L'estomac de Zoro répondit pour lui.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien mangé ce midi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

— J'avais pas faim, se défendit-il.

— Va dans le canapé, je vais faire réchauffer tout ça et j'arrive.

Zoro obéit sans protester. Il était touché que Sanji revienne plus tôt. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais Zoro n'avait pas encore rencontré son père, et il avait estimé que Noël n'était pas le bon jour pour ça. C'était une fête de famille et Zoro avait voulu laisser Sanji seul avec lui.

Sanji revint avec deux verres de vin. Il les déposa sur la table basse et fouilla dans son sac. Il en ressorti un petit sapin en plastique qu'il posa à côté des verres.

— Pour l'ambiance, dit-il en sentant son regard perplexe sur lui. Tu aurais dû décorer, au moins un peu.

Zoro n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, mais il devait bien avouer que quelques décorations rendaient un espace plus chaleureux. L'appartement de Sanji était une invitation au cocooning et contrastait vraiment avec son appartement froid. 

Lorsque Sanji retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher la nourriture, Zoro en profita pour aller chercher son cadeau. Il le posa derrière lui sur le siège du canapé, hors de vue.

Sanji ramena deux assiettes remplies de dinde fumante et de légumes de saison. L'odeur fit saliver Zoro. Sanji s'installa tout près de lui et ils attaquèrent leur repas.

— Tu as encore faim ? se demanda Zoro.

Il devait être sorti de table quelques heures à peine auparavant.

— Je vais pas te laisser manger tout seul, répondit-il. Et puis c'est vraiment bon. Mon vieux s'est surpassé cette année.

Zoro acquiesça. C'était délicieux, même réchauffé.

— C'était bien ?

— Oui, on s'est pas trop engueulés pour une fois. Il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là.

— Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Il a vraiment envie de te connaître.

— La prochaine fois ?

— Ok, répondit Sanji en souriant.

L'idée de faire se rencontrer son père et son petit-ami semblait beaucoup lui plaire.

— On pourrait faire un repas chez toi, proposa Zoro.

— Bonne idée. Je vais voir avec lui pour organiser ça.

Le silence s'installa le temps qu'ils terminent leurs assiettes. Sanji retourna en cuisine et revint avec deux parts de buche de Noël. Zoro n'aimait pas trop tout ce qui était sucré, mais il fit un effort et ne fut pas déçu.

— C'est bon, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Sanji grimaça à son manque de manière mais resta silencieux.

Le dessert terminé, Zoro ramena les assiettes vides à la cuisine et revint avec du café. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement. Sanji se colla contre lui et Zoro passa un bras sur ses épaules. C'était une bonne façon de finir la journée.

— Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? demanda Sanji.

— Non, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, j'ai fini le livre que tu m'as prêté… Tu m'as un peu manqué, ajouta-t-il.

— Un peu ? s'amusa Sanji.

— Un tout petit peu, nuança Zoro pour le taquiner. 

Puis il se redressa, prit la tasse des mains de Sanji et la posa sur la table avant de lui présenter la petite boîte carrée.

— Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Sanji la prit en souriant. Son expression s'illumina lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

— Il est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il.

— Tu l'aimes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Bien sûr !

Il sortit le bracelet de la boîte, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il était composé d'un mélange de cuir et d'argent. Il avait une apparence solide et raffinée. Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la vitrine, Zoro l'avait imaginé au bras de Sanji. Celui-ci le mit aussitôt à son poignet, et la vision que Zoro avait eue se réalisa devant lui. C'était parfait.

— Je l'adore, merci.

Sanji se pencha et le remercia par un baiser passionné. Zoro était content de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sanji lui tendit à son tour son cadeau. C'était une enveloppe rouge assez simple, sur laquelle Sanji avait écrit son prénom et un petit cœur avec un stylo or. 

Curieux, Zoro l'ouvrit sans plus tarder. Il y découvrit deux tickets et lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'évènement, son souffle se coupa.

— Ça fait des mois que je les ai, expliqua Sanji devant sa réaction.

— Comment tu as fait ? Ils se sont vendus en quelques heures.

— J'y suis allé dès l'ouverture des ventes. J'ai eu de la chance.

Zoro détailla les billets, lisant toutes les informations. Ils permettaient d'accéder à l'évènement de l'année prochaine, la finale du championnat du monde de _iaido_. Les places étaient très limitées et Sanji avait réussi l'exploit de s'en procurer deux.

— Je t'aime, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire, relevant enfin les yeux des tickets. 

Sa réaction fit rire Sanji. Zoro l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras de longs instants.

— Tu vois, c'est pas si mal que ça Noël, lui fit remarquer Sanji contre son cou.

— C'est vrai. Peut-être que je vais le fêter comme il se doit l'année prochaine.

Il sentit le sourire de Sanji contre sa peau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était toujours là, attaché à ses lèvres. Zoro aimait le voir si heureux.

Ils terminèrent la journée dans le canapé, enlacés sous les couvertures et regardant un film de Noël. Sanji jouait distraitement avec son nouveau bracelet, et le regard de Zoro tombait souvent sur les billets, déposés avec soin sur la table devant eux. Zoro avait hâte de vivre d'autres journées comme celle-ci avec Sanji. Peut-être même que l'année prochaine, ils le fêteraient avec leurs familles respectives dans un appartement qui leur appartiendrait à tous les deux. 


End file.
